Hitomi's Friends
Warning: There are Chlorine Grown Roses spoilers on this page. Read at your own risk. Hitomi's friends are a group of emo teens first seen in Chapter 19. They consist of three girls, Luna Moon, Esther Darkfeather and Conchita Fuentes, and two boys, Shatter Nymphnight and Yami Yagami. Description Luna Moon Luna has "...long, spiky, paltinum, blonde hair, with jet black tips, and a bang covering, her left eye. She had bright, red eys, that looked like they were glowing. She was wearing a black MCR t-shirt." Esther Darkfeather Esther has "...waste length, black hair, midnight, blue eyes, and a pikachu hoodie." Shatter Nymphnight Shatter is described as having "...black hair, that covered his right eye, which were light teal. He was wearing a maroon hoodie, and he had, pale skin." Yami Yagami Yami is adorned with "...dark, green hair, with black streaks, and a black tshirt." Conchita Fuentes Conchita is decorated with "...green, and pink, eyes, with alot of eyeliner. She had tan skin. and was wearing a black, short, dress with fishnets. Her hair was black, and spikey, and in a short, Ponytail." Personality Luna Moon Luna seems lighthearted and enthusiastic, and doesn't seem to care much about those who do bad deeds. Esther Darkfeather Esther is quiet and introverted, and has an interest in reading. Shatter Nymphnight Shatter is shy. He is also gay. Yami Yagami Yami is described as tsundere. He tries to keep up a "cool" exterior. In chapter 21, he shows himself to be very protective of his lover, Shatter, and will do all he can to get him out of danger's way. He is also bi. In chapter 37, it is revealed that he is in the Yakuza, but in chapter 38, it is revealed that he was actually just spying on them to save Shatter. In the same chapter, Yami got shot in the head, killing him instantly. Conchita Fuentes Conchita tends to fangirl over Yami and Shatter's relationship. History Conchita Fuentes Conchita presumably grew up in Chile and was one of six siblings. Her parents died for an unknown reason, leaving the children on their own and forcing them to live on the streets. They were bullied by classmates and other people on the streets for it. At one point, one of Conchita's siblings was killed by a gang member. Conchita is proud of the "hella great" fighting skills she's gotten from it. Relationships Yami Yagami and Shatter Nymphnight The two only boys in the group are interested in each other, though it is not stated whether they are actually dating. They randomly make out during Masehiko's torture. Needless to say, they are only there for the "sexy hawt yaoizzzz xD". Trivia * There is a Vocaloid song called Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil that's about the titular Conchita who has a strange appetite and is given odd foods. She isn't satisfied, so she eats a human being (Kaito) and still not being satisfied, she eats herself. Conchita is played by Meiko. ** Coincidentally, Eurovision 2014's winner was also called Conchita Wurst. * Yami Yagami's name may have been inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Yami Yugi, and Death Note's Light Yagami. * Esther Darkfeather is described as having dark blue eyes, but in the chapter cover, her eyes look closer to black. * Esther and Hitomi ship L and Light from Death Note, while Luna and Azusa ship Light with Mikami. Hitomi manages to convince Luna to switch to her side though. It is unknown if Azusa still ships Mikami and Light. Category:Character Category:Original Character